Credit cards, debit cards, gift cards, membership cards, loyalty cards, promotional cards, identification cards, etc., all of which are generally known as transaction cards, are commonly used today. Transaction cards include information for carrying out one or more specified transactions. The information is typically carried upon or within the boundaries of the card on a transaction information medium, such as a magnetic stripe, a bar code, optical storage, a computer chip, a smart chip, or the like.
Transaction cards are typically delivered to consumers via physical postal systems. As a result, transaction cards are susceptible to malicious interception by a third party. What is needed therefore, is a transaction card with enhanced security measures which prevent malicious actors from being able to compromise the transaction card by intercept a single piece of mail.